


Trouble Sleeping

by uzumagay



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Philkas Week Day 1: Domestic, does this count as domestic???????? i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumagay/pseuds/uzumagay
Summary: Lukas has had trouble sleeping since his mother died, but as of recently, it’s gotten out of hand.Philkas Week Day 1: Domestic





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u like this!!!!!!! it's very short and i'm Sorry but if you like this then im posting tomorrow for philkas week day 2 with the soulmate au which is very long lmao

Lukas is no stranger to nightmares, and he’s learned ways of handling them thanks to the therapist he’s gotten, but that doesn’t help his fear of  _ falling _ asleep. Which wouldn’t really be a problem if he wasn’t afraid of the dark (which he won’t admit, even to his therapist, because he’s in  _ high school _ and is afraid of the dark - murderer or no murderer, that’s uncool), so. It’s become an issue of lying in bed until the night gives him a panic attack, then he’s tired enough after an hour of feeling like he’s going to die.

It’s left him a little sleep deprived, and, he’ll admit, a little _agitated._ Even to Philip, who responds in kind with snarky remarks, making him all the more frustrated. He’s constantly tired, downing energy drinks which he’s reminded he’s still not supposed to have, _son,_ _you were shot in the chest a month ago_. But he doesn’t care. He can’t sleep during school, because surprisingly, he doesn’t get a pass for that even if he was chased by a psycho killer, and he can’t sleep at night. It leaves him shaky and unfocused, and it’s gotten so bad that Philip compares their hands one day at school, the shakiness in Lukas’ making Philip’s eyes look all concerned.

“You’re going home,” Philip says, taking his phone from his pocket, and Lukas grabs his wrists, shaking his head at him. 

“No,  _ no,  _ I’m fine, I swear,” he insists, trembling hands coming up to frame Philip’s face and get closer. “I’m just tired. I’ll be fine.”

Philip looks unconvinced. “Then we’ll go back to my place and you can sleep for a little while,” he says, and Lukas purses his lips. 

“I don’t want to sleep,” he tells Philip quickly, waving his hand dismissively. “I just want to get through school and go home and ride my bike.”

“You’re not riding your bike like that,” Philip asserts, making Lukas jerk back a second, getting a good look at the look on Philip’s face, because he’s not going to budge, and Lukas sighs. 

“Fine,” he breaths, and Philip smiles - it makes Lukas’ stomach tighten, but that’s besides the point - and he calls Helen. 

 

Helen drops them both off at Philip’s house, the two of them thanking her and Helen wishing Lukas to get well. Philip holds onto Lukas’ hand as they go into the house, throwing his keys on the table by the door. 

“Go lay on the couch,” Philip directs once they’re inside (door shut and double-locked), and Lukas sighs again and tries to give him a sweet look, but Philip doesn’t relent. Instead, he presses a soft kiss to Lukas’ mouth and pushes him lightly. “I’ll get you some water and something to eat.”

Lukas, calling protests over his shoulders as he went, lays down on the couch with his head resting on a pillow. He grabs the remote as he waits for Philip, occasionally peeking back at him to  _ just be sure  _ he’s still there. Lukas puts on Wheel of Fortune, not really listening, and instead focusing on the soft sounds in the kitchen until they stop.

“I didn’t know you were eighty years old,” Philip smiles, and Lukas sits up with a roll of his eyes. 

“I think Helen would have a problem if I was eighty,” Lukas shoots back, letting Philip sit next to him. 

“Mm, I think she’d be fine with it,” he joked, handing over a bottle of water and a bowl of soup, which made Lukas give him a look. “I know you’re not sick,” Philip laughs. “But it’s warm and soothing.”

Lukas relents, starting to eat it. Philip pressed a kiss to his cheek, grabbing the remote and putting on the first Avengers movie. Lukas hums at the choice and Philip smiles.

They watch the movie while Lukas finishes the soup, setting the bowl on the table and taking a sip of the water. He moves closer then, resting his head heavily on Philip’s shoulder.

“Do you wanna lay down?” Philip asks softly, and Lukas yawns with a soft nod. Philip kisses his cheek again, standing up and grabbing a blanket, stopping to kneel down to pull off Lukas’ boots for him. 

“I could have gotten them,” he says, but Philip hushes him as he puts the boots off to the side, sitting back next to him on the couch. 

“Head in my lap,” Philip says with a smile, and Lukas laughs, doing as he said. Philip covers Lukas up as best as he could with the throw blanket, but Lukas doesn’t mind, especially because Philip starts running his fingers through Lukas’ hair, massaging his scalp and making him much more sleepy. For the first time in a long time, he falls asleep gently in Philip’s lap, the soothing touches helping him stay asleep.

Of course, the simple affection doesn’t take away his nightmare, but when he does wake up in a panic, Philip is there with soft words and even softer touches. Philip sits with him during the panic attack, gently reminding him that  _ they’re safe, it’s over, there’s no blood, see, your chest is all healed and I’m right here  _ until it melds into a headache from thinking so hard, eyes hurting from crying and his chest feeling like it was about to burst, but it was breathable. Philip holds him when he cries from the aftermath of it, rubbing his back until he falls back asleep. 

It isn’t perfect, but Philip knows they’ll both get it someday, they’re just working toward it.

**Author's Note:**

> talk 2 me @ ianapologist.tumblr.com and please leave a comment i Love them


End file.
